Love Choices
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: What could have happened if Gale had waited for Katniss to defend herself while on their second visit to the ruins of District 12? .:OneShot:.


Originally made for Fan Flashworks on LJ. Just because I don't like Peeta that much.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_**Love Choices**_

"It's only when I'm in pain that I can get your attention." Yes, he had done it on purpose. He let his sadness overflow, almost crying from it. There was a lot of shit he had been keeping inside from the past thirteen months or so. So, he just let her catch a glimpse of it.

She just looked at him, not knowing what to answer, and he almost hated her for it. He had always been glad she didn't treat him the same way she treated Peeta on the cameras, which could only mean she wasn't faking anything with him, however, all that distance and coldness was getting the best of him.

"It'll pass, Katniss."

But before he could reach the door, her on his wrist made him stop. Gale was actually glad she had done something.

"Please, Gale, don't do that to me."

"You're doing it to yourself, Catnip."

He could see her fighting with her tears. He knew nothing that was going on was being a walk on the park for her as well, but he had to do something. Anything.

"I love you, Gale. I wanted to tell you that before the Quarter Quell, but they didn't let me. But you have to understand, right now, I-"

"No, I don't _have_ to understand anything, Katniss. Even off camera you seem to care about Peeta way more than you care about me. I know this might sound cruel given the current situation, but that's the truth."

Katniss was shocked. How could she even think that?

"Gale, I put myself in front of a whip so it would stop hitting you. You need more proof of me caring for you than this?"

"I don't doubt you care for me, Katniss, I doubt you love me more than you love him."

"When I came back from the Hunger Games, you were all I could think about, Gale. Kissing Peeta like that, it only made me think of you. None of that was really real. But Peeta… he was with me on that arena, twice. He is the only one who can really understand what I've seen there. Like you're the only one that can understand what it was like when we lost our dads."

"So, basically, you have to have us both."

Katniss's cheeks went as bright as tomatoes. Yes, basically, that was what she was saying, even though she didn't mean it like that.

"I'm yours, Gale. And you're mine. I realized that when you were unconscious on this table. But Peeta is my friend. He saved my life several times. Nothing can really change that."

Finally letting go of the box he was carrying, Gale approached her, trapping her between his chest and a wall.

"If that's so, Katniss, prove it to me."

She stared deeply into those eyes there were so like her own. She could see how he needed that proof desperately. She saw how on edge he already was. And it was all her fault. When it comes to love, it is impossible to please everyone, she had already gotten to that conclusion, but she was still afraid. She loved Peeta, of course she did, but not in the same way she loved Gale. And if she was ever going to get a chance to be happy with him, she would have to let Peeta go. It was hard, but it was also necessary. It didn't mean she was going to abandon him to the Capitol, no. it only meant the time of camera hugs and kisses was over.

Carefully, Katniss let her hands travel to his face, tracing every line of his handsome features. His skin felt delicious under her touch. Then, she tangled her hands on the nape of his neck and got on the tip of her toes.

Gale didn't wait for her to reach his lips. The kiss was intense. Strong and demanding, unlike the other two kisses they shared, unlike any kiss Katniss had shared with Peeta. There was true need behind that kiss. She felt his strong, calloused hands gripping tightly on her waist, and couldn't help but let out a soft breath. That warm feeling on her stomach, rapidly turning into an explosion, she never felt anything like it before, and she immediately knew she needed more, much more.

As if he had read her thoughts, Gale took out her shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. Her hands immediately went to his very well defined abs. How could someone look so gorgeous?

Gale's hands didn't waste any time to find the zipper on her Mockingjay armor. It felt absolutely glorious to feel her bare skin against his.

"There's people hearing us, Gale."

"Let them."

"Gale." She half protested, half moaned as his lips made their way down her neck.

He stopped, looking seriously at her.

"If you don't want it, Katniss, I will stop, but you will have to give me consistent reason."

"I'm not sure I'm ready, Gale. You know of my fear. I don't want to put a child onto this world."

He sighed, feeling a bit exasperated, but he could understand her. He knew her too well.

"So, after we won the war… Would you marry me?"

Katniss was speechless for a moment.

"Yes, Gale. If we win the war, I'll marry you, and I'll have all the children you want me to."

Gale laughed at her response.

"Silly. I just need you."

With that she smiled, hugging him tightly. She was no one without him, simple like that.

"Let's go, Mockingjay."

She entwined her fingers on his, feeling safe for the first time ever since she volunteered for the Hunger Games.

"Let's."


End file.
